Dangers of The Heart
by firebrat5289
Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety? minor bad language Finally complete! 060706
1. Just a reminder

Okay, I have a favor to ask of those people who are going to read this story. Please review the story. On my other writing, I have had over 400 people read it, and only one person actually bothered to review. If you review this story, I will review one of yours. Thanks!

Britney


	2. Ch 1: and it all comes tumbling down

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness? And their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind and body are both numb. I couldn't feel a thing if I tried. The scene that I saw played out in front of me was like a horror movie, like I was standing outside, watching everything unfold and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Martin lying on the floor next to me. I try to scream out to him, to make sure he's okay, but it's like the words refuse to come out of my mouth. A wave of blackness washes over me, and I can no longer see anything. When I open my eyes again, I'm still in the apartment, but am being worked on by paramedics, on a stretcher, with my friends and family around me. I can see the people working around me, but I once again can't get their attention. Martin is standing next to me, his white shirt covered in the redness of blood. My eyes scan his body, looking for any kind of wounds, but the only one I can find is a scratch on his forehead, and would not have lost the amount of blood that I see on his shirt. I see the paramedics moving their hands around by my stomach, and that's when I find out the harrowing truth: the blood on the floor, on their hands, on Martin's shirt, is from me. I've been shot. The stretcher is lifted up and pushed outside. As I move along, I see the place that I once thought was safe, but apparently was safe no longer. I don't even remember what happened. I move into the ambulance, and am taken to the hospital. I see faces and hear voices, but my head is starting to pound, and everything is beginning to fade away, just like before, when the blackness came over me.

"We're losing her people, let's move!"

Then I'm out. Even though I'm unconscious, and was being moved to surgery, Martin, Dad, Sam, Danny, and Viv all stay in the waiting room; Martin twirling his engagement ring around his finger. One of the doctors, having just come from my room, walks up.

"Elizabeth Malone,"

Everybody's ears just perked up, willing to take any information that they can get their hands on.

"Elizabeth had been beaten pretty badly. She had multiple contusions, and had two broken ribs, one of which caused some internal bleeding. She's going up to surgery right now to fix that. Ms. Malone had been shot multiple times, four times to be exact. None of them hit any major organs, but she lost a lot of blood before we even got to her. I'll give you all some time to wrap your mind around this."

The doctor says, before turning around and walking out of our life just as quickly as he had walked in. A few hours later, I came back out of surgery in stable condition, which was a vast improvement from where I was when I went in.

The doctors now had a positive outlook that I was going to be okay. Everybody had waited for the two hours it took for the surgery to take place.

"Why don't you all go home and get some rest? I'll call you if anything happens to Ellie."

"Give her my best when she wakes up, alright, Jack?"

"Will do, Danny."

"Me too."

"and Me."

"See you later, Sam, Viv."

Martin stayed where he was.

"Are you going to be alright, Martin?"

"Yeah, it's just...she was so fragile. I thought she was dead when I first found her. She wasn't really moving and there was blood everywhere. God, when I get my hands on the guy that..."

"Listen to me, Martin. Elizabeth is still very much alive, and she won't want to find out that you've been worried about the past this whole time. In fact, my daughter would probably kick you ass for being like that. We will all find the guy that did this to her, and when the time comes, he'll get what's coming to him. Meanwhile, you need to go home and sleep. You're no good to her if you're asleep."

"Alright. Make sure you call me if anything and I do mean anything happens."

"I will, don't worry."

Martin puts on his leather jacket and goes home. Dad, on the other hand, stays there and walks down the hall to my room.


	3. Ch 2: The pain of remembering

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear the door open to my hospital room, and a moment later, I smell the cologne of my father.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"  
"I'm okay."  
"That's good."

He replies, sitting down in the chair next to my bed. This is a whole new scenario for dad, having to sit by my side while I'm in the hospital. Usually, it was something happening to him, and I was there for him. The last time I was in the hospital was when I was twelve and I had to have my tonsils taken out.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Ellie?"  
"Well, I remember that Martin said he had some paperwork that he had to catch up on, so he was going to stay late at the office. He dropped me off at home, and then left again. When I was walking up the stairs, I thought I heard something, but figured it was just one of the neighborhood kids, you know?"

Martin and I live a few blocks from the local school, and there were always kids running around the streets. We didn't mind though, Martin and I both loved kids and wanted to have some of our own one day.

"I ignored the noise, and kept going up the stairs. I had the key in the lock when I thought I heard that same sound again. I looked around, and couldn't see anybody. I unlocked and opened the door. I had just got inside and was going to shut the door, when something knocked me back. It's pretty much all a blur after that."

I saw dad start fidgeting around in his chair, which usually meant that he was getting very angry, and needed someone or something to take his anger out on; usually he threw himself headfirst into his work, but with the fire I knew dad was feeling, there was no way to be sure of what he would do.

"Elle, I want you to listen. I'm going to have everybody working on this non-stop until we either find the S.O.B. that did this to you, or until Van Doren orders us off of the case, and even then, I'll keep working it."  
"Dad, I don't want any of you getting in trouble for this. I just want it to be over."  
"Don't worry; I have everyone taken care of. If it comes down, it'll come down on me, and it will be over. Soon. In the meantime, I want you to take it easy, and recover. Your mother would kill me if she knew that I was letting you work at all. Not to mention what Martin would do. That guy can turn into one violent little man when he's angry."

I laugh at dad's little comment about Martin. No matter how much he joked about it, I knew that dad loved Martin like he was the son that he never had.

"Do you want me to call him for you, Elle?"  
"No, just call him whenever you're ready to leave. I kind of don't want to be alone right now."

Dad nodded his head in understanding. After what I'd been through, I couldn't stand being alone.


	4. Ch 3: We got nothing

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

Thanks to saturn567 and pealee for being my very first reviewers for this story! Much appreciation goes out to those two!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up a few hours later to the smell of fresh coffee and to the sight of a clean-shaven Martin sitting in the chair, reading over some paperwork.

"Boy, do you never take a break?"

He looks up from the paperwork, his eyes immediately landing upon my bruised face.

"Welcome back you."  
"Thank you, you."

I say, smiling at Martin, as he takes my right hand in his.

"You had me pretty worried for a minute there."  
"Sorry about that."

A moment of silence passed, as if neither of us knew what to say to the other. The silence was uncomfortable, like that of a silence on the first date.

"You were the one that found me, weren't you, Martin?"

He just nods his head, confirming what I already knew.

"How bad was it all? Dad didn't mention anything, and the doctors are tap-dancing their way around the issue."  
"Elle,"  
"Martin, please. Just tell me the truth, that's all I ask."  
"It was pretty bad. You were still awake when I got there, but it's like you weren't fully there. God, Elle, I…honestly, I didn't think you were going to make it. It was very messy."

Reaching over with my right hand, I brush away the lone tear that had begun to fall down Martin's face. This was a side of Martin that very rarely came out, the sensitive side.

"I'm still alive now, aren't I? I'm a fighter, Martin. When I go down, I'm going down kicking. Alright?"  
"Alright."

Martin sits up in the chair, composing himself.

"What are you working on?"

I ask, motioning to the file he had been looking at, and was now sitting closed on his lap.

"Oh, it's nothing, just some work."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Come on, Ellie, you know the protocol. I'm not supposed to let you see case files that you aren't assigned to."  
"So? What stopped us before?"  
"It was never about you before."

The words come spilling out of Martin's mouth before he can truly realize what he's saying. I silently sit up in bed, my mind racing at the thought of what could be inside of that case file.

"Elle, I'm…"  
"Just let me see the case file for one minute Martin. I promise I won't over-react and nobody will ever know this happened."

He nods his head nad hands me the case file. I open it up to the front, where there is a photograph paperclipped onto the folder.

"So, this is the guy that attacked me?"  
"We think so, but it's not for sure yet. Danny and Sam are back at the office, running his name through every database known to the FBI. Your dad and Viv are out interviewing people who knew this guy, trying to find out where he might have run to."  
"But so far,"  
"So far, we got nothing."


	5. Ch 4: Almost Home

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go home yet?"

I say, for what has to be the millionth time since waking up this morning. Martin laughs at my comment, somehow finding it hilarious.

"Just another few minutes, kid, then we'll be home free."

I go to put my jacket on, but immediately regret that decision, feeling a burning hot pain race up my side. Martin picks up on this and helps me.

"If you're not more careful, you'll be spending another night here. Elle, you have to remember, you just got shot four times. Give yourself time to heal."  
"I know, but after being able to do things myself for 24 years and then having to have someone help you with the simplest tasks, it's not exactly easy."

He kisses my forehead gently, being extra careful around the cuts and bruises.

"I know, but you have to take it easy."  
"Yes mom."

I say, jokingly. Before we can get it any further, Danny and the doctor (Doctor Melissa Gatspe), walk into the room.

"Alright, Elle, Marty, your carriage is waiting out front."  
"Ha ha. Thank you, Daniel."  
"You are cleared to go home, Ms. Malone, but I want to stress the fact that you should not be doing any strenuous work, or activities. Chances are that it would rip your stitches and you'd be coming right back here."

Martin looks down at me with a look that says 'told you so'. I look right back at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Alright, kids. Time to go home. See you tomorrow night, Melissa."  
"Sure thing, Danny."

Dr. Gatspe winks at Danny before she leaves the room. Martin and I turn and stare at him, with fake shock plastered on our faces.

"Daniel Taylor, are you fraternizing with my doctor? How could you?"  
"I don't know. I just can't help myself."

We all laugh for a minute, before getting back to the task at hand. I slide off the bed into the wheelchair, in which Danny and Martin push me into the elevator, and then out to the FBI-issue vehicle.

"Jeez, you two are pulling out all the stops for me. I'm honored."

"Don't be."

Danny smiles and I smack his arm with my good hand.

"Be nice to me, I'm disabled."

I say, lifting myself into the back seat of the car. We drive the fifteen minutes back to the apartment which no longer seems like home to me. It won't be home much longer, as soon as Martin and I find a new place, but until then, I'll just have to put up with it.

"Are you guys sure that you want to stay here? You know you're always welcome at my place, and Viv's, and Samantha's."  
"Yeah, Danny. That's very nice of you and everything, but we have to accept the fact it happened sometime."

Martin and I grab all of the flowers that people from work gave me, and we head upstairs to the apartment. Opening the door, I'm hit in the face with everything that has happened over the course of the past few days.

"You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

We get everything put away, before I collapse onto the couch. About twenty minutes later, martin emerges from the bedroom, buttoning up his suit jacket.

"I shouldn't be going to work today, Elizabeth. You just got home from the hospital, and you shouldn't be doing any work yourself. You heard Dr. Gatspe say it herself."  
"I hate doctors; I think I know what my body can handle better than she does. Go to work, Martin. You're wasting away, sitting around here all day. Go to work, do some good, help some innocent people. It'll make the both of us feel a whole lot better."  
"Alright, but if you need anything, and I do mean anything, call me. Got it?"  
"Yes, I got it."

I say, kissing him.

"See you tonight, sweetheart."  
"Yep, see you tonight."

If I had known that there was soon going to be a time changing event, I would've just kept Martin home with me.


	6. Ch 5: An Anagram

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews **pealee** and **saturn567. **Reviews are to an author what water is to a dehydrated man in a desert.I'm also running out of ideas for this story. I think I have enough for one more chapter, but I would also like some ideas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few hours, I drag myself around the apartment, trying to get things done. Yes, Dr. Gatspe told me not to over-exert myself, but since when do I listen to the doctors? Never. I'm back on the sofa, looking through some papers for the wedding when the phone rings. Figuring it's just someone from work checking up on me, I answer it.

"Hello?"

There's heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

"Look, Danny, if you're trying to scare me, it's starting to work."

The heavy breathing didn't stop.

"Who are you?"

I ask, my heart rate speeding up drastically.

"I asked who you are"  
"Oh, you know who I am, Miss Malone."

I hit the record button on the answering machine and put the phone on speakerphone so that everything this guy said was being recorded.

"Your little fiancé' knows who I am too. I believe that you both were reading my file at the hospital."  
"How did you…"

I stop, not wanting to let this creep get inside my head. That's the last thing I needed right now.

"I know everything, Elizabeth. I see everything, too."

The way the man said my name made my skin crawl.

"Look out your front window."

I push the curtain aside, to see a man sitting in a car on the street below. I see him wave, then hear,

"You killed my brother, Ms. Malone. Now I'm going to make you feel the same pain that you inflicted upon my family. That little meeting that we had in your apartment was nothing compared to what I really want to do. My name is Monsi Viertan. You're going to need to know it later."

The phone went dead before I could say anything else. I practically throw my shoes on, grab my keys, take the tape from the answering machine and head towards the one place I know can help me.

"Ellie, you're supposed to be at home resting."

I'm greeted by the sound of Vivian's voice as I walk into the middle of the missing persons unit. When she says my name, everyone's head snaps up.

"I couldn't rest. He called."  
"Who called?"  
"**He** called. The one who did this to me."

I say, motioning to my beaten body. I take the tape from my pocket and toss it to dad.

"As soon as I knew it was him, I started taping."  
"Did he give any vital information?"  
"His name, Monsi Viertan."

I sit down at my computer and start running the name through the system.

"Does anybody remember working a case with a Monsi Viertan?"

Everyone shakes their heads, the name not ringing a bell. I stand up from where I'm sitting at the desk.

"It's an anagram."


	7. Ch 6: Help please, an

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

Okay, I've seriously ran out of ideas for this story; if any of you have any ideas for it, or if you want to write a chapter, just email me and let me know. Thanks!

Brit


	8. Ch 7: When?

Title: Dangers of the Heart

Summary: Jack's oldest daughter falls in love with one of his agents. What happens when someone threatens their happiness and their safety?

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews **pealee, Hotchner, WuHaoNi** and **fans1024. **Reviews are to an author what water is to a dehydrated man in a desert.

A/N: I have no more ideas for either of my stories! Somebody want to give me some ideas? Maybe even write a chapter? I'll give you full credit for the idea! **BTW**: this chapter is probably horrible and short, but I wrote it when I was half-doped up on pain killers. (I had my appendix taken out.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's an anagram."

"It's a what?"

"An anagram. He took the letters of his actual name and rearranged them to be something else."

I put the piece of paper I was working with on the table.

"Simon Tanvier. We worked his case last year, well, more his brothers case. He had kidnapped that little girl from Queens."  
"Yeah, she ended up dying. I remember that case."

Danny says from his spot at the table.

"With the evidence Martin and I got together, we knew that he was the guy that had kidnapped the girl. When we went to his house to get her, all hell broke out. I mean, there was gunfire, yelling, you know; the typical stuff. One of the bullets I fired killed the guy. Now, his brother, Simon Tanvier, is taking it a little too personally and coming after us."

I sit down at the computer, putting the new evidence into it. My heart was racing, and I was running on pure adrenaline; I knew we were on the right track now.

"Does this guy have any priors, Ellie?"  
"I'm checking on it right now."  
"Jack, if this is the guy, how are we going to keep him from coming back? He already knows where Elizabeth and I live, and he's proven quite well that he can watch us and we won't have the first clue."

I print out the information I find and hand it to dad.

"He has 2 priors for assault, 1 for attempted murder, and a few minor charges of theft and burglary."  
"Alright, Danny, I want you to organize a security detail for Ellie and Martin."

Normally, Martin and I would fight dad on having a security detail, insisting that we were FBI agents and we could take care of ourselves. On this subject, though, even we knew that we were in no way capable of handling this situation on our own.

"Viv, Sam, I want you two to drag up any information on this Simon Tanvier. See if he had straight A's in high school, tortured animals, I want to know anything and everything about this guy."  
"You got it, Jack."  
"Martin, you and I are going to go talk to Mr. Tanvier. Ellie, stay here and catch up on paperwork, or something. The last thing I need right now is for you to be getting caught in this again."  
"Alright, dad."

Everyone went off to do the tasks assigned to them, while I sat there and thought about all of the possible things that could go wrong. I knew something was going to go wrong, but the question was: When?


	9. Ch 8: Boom

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews **pealee, Hotchner, **and** Alicat Sanders. **Reviews are to an author what water is to a dehydrated man in a desert.

A/N: I have no more ideas for either of my stories! Somebody want to give me some ideas? Maybe even write a chapter? I'll give you full credit for the idea! **BTW**: this chapter is probably still horrible. My muse has been seriously neglecting me lately. Part of this chapter may seem like it's contradicting the last chapter, but the Mr. Tanvier referred to in chapter 7 is the guy's father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ellie,"

I look up from the piece of paperwork that I had been working on, to see Sam and Viv walking towards me.

"Tanvier and his brother both had good grades in high school, went to private school from elementary through college. The last year of college, their mother died in what they were told was a random car accident. All of the evidence, though, says that she was run off the road by another vehicle of some kind."  
"Is that when they started going down hill?"

Viv shakes her head, telling me no.

"the brother, yes, but Simon stayed a smart kid, researching law and things like that. The first time the brother got arrested was when the downward spiral began."  
"Is there anything suggesting that there is a family history of violence or criminal acts of any kind?"

"Well, it says that their father was once arrested on a domestic dispute, but it doesn't go into any more details than that. I'll go dig some more information up."  
"Thanks Sam."

I say as she walks away to begin her quest for info.

"Tanvier dropped out of work about a month ago, not many people have seen or heard from him since then. His last known address was somewhere about an hour from here."

It's like a light bulb flips on in my head, and I start making a plan. Before I can get into details, Viv stops me, as if she can read my mind.

"No, Elizabeth, you cannot go up there. You're in no condition to be working, and you heard what Jack said."  
"Yes, I heard what my father said, and you're right; I'm in no condition to be working, but Viv, this could be the one good lead; we can't afford to let it get away from us. Sam's off looking for information, Dad and Martin are talking to Tanvier's father, and you're going to joining Sam again here in a few minutes. I'm the only one not doing anything urgent. I can go up there, see if there's any relevant. I'll be back down here before you know it, and I swear that I will not put myself in imminent danger."

She sighs, something that's quite common at missing persons.

"Fine, but if you get hurt, I'm denying that I knew you even went up there. You'll have to deal with your dad and Martin."

"Thanks Viv, I owe you one."  
"One? You owe me a million, kid."

I copy the address from the paper that Viv has, and I go get into my car. The drive takes me about an hour north, to a house in the middle of nowhere. From what I can see the place looks deserted, as if nobody has been up here in months. There's not another car or house around for miles, leaving the place with a feel of eeriness. I walk up the front porch steps, and to the front door, knocking twice.

"I'm Agent Malone, with the FBI. I'm coming in now."

I say, carefully turning the old doorknob, and walking inside. There are random pieces of furniture scattered around the rooms, covered by white sheets. I make my way across the creaky old floorboards, and into what appears to be the living area. In front of me there's a wood coffee table, with a small note on top. As I make my move to pick it up, my cell phone rings.

"Malone,"  
"Elle, you need to get out of there, now."  
"Viv, calm down. Why do I need to get out of the house?"  
"Well, a) your dad is on his way up there right now and B) from the information they got from Tanvier's dad, they think that he may be lurking around up there somewhere."  
"Alright, I'm going to finish up the first floor then I'll get out of here alright. Twenty minutes top,"  
"Just hurry."

Viv hangs up the phone before I can reply to her statement. I put the phone back in my coat pocket and pick up the note on the table. In the middle of the small piece of paper, is the word, Boom, in big, thick, bold black letters. I hear a deep voice behind me say "Boom". As I turn around to see who the person is, I'm hit over the head with something big and heavy. I fall down to the ground as the world around me goes black.


	10. Ch 9: The end or so we think

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews **pealee, Hotchner, **and** Alicat Sanders. **Reviews are to an author what water is to a dehydrated man in a desert.

A/N: I have no more ideas for either of my stories! Somebody want to give me some ideas? Maybe even write a chapter? I'll give you full credit for the idea! **BTW**: this chapter is probably still horrible. My muse has been seriously neglecting me lately. Whew, two chapters in one day! I'm doing alright, guys. I'm not really sore from my operation anymore, and I'm back to writing. Hope you all like the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up, I'm laying on a sofa with one of the biggest headaches of my life. As I look at my surroundings, I see that I'm still in the living room of Tanvier's house. I reach down to my pocket to call somebody but feel that my cell phone is gone. Sitting up, I glance around the room for it, and here someone's clapping from the other room getting closer and closer.

"Congrats, Agent Malone. You found me."

My mind registers the voice as that of Simon Tanvier, the one person that the entire unit is after right now.

"Simon Tanvier,"  
"and I see that you deciphered the anagram, Good job. I'm glad to see that you have made it this far, and in good health."  
"Good health? I don't know if I could call this good health, but I'm still alive, thanks for asking."

I say, sarcastically, as I try to shake the pain in my head, but I end up making it worse.

"Don't worry about that dull throbbing, it'll go away in a little bit, I didn't hit you that hard."  
"So that was you that left the note."  
"Yes, I figured I'd give you a little reward for making it up here in one piece, and you didn't bring any backup. Smart girl and I knew you'd try calling someone once you regained consciousness, so I took your phone."  
"I've noticed. What do you plan on keeping me here for?"  
"All good things to those who wait. Right now, though, I will need you to be quiet for me, so be a good girl and don't make any noise."

I go to protest, but before I can make a sound, he secures my gag, making sure that I won't make a noise. Right now, I have no idea what's going to happen, but the effect of the adrenaline outweighs that of my fear. I hear the door open and close, then hear people announce themselves.

"It's Agent Malone and Agent Fitzgerald of the F.B.I. If there's anyone in the house, you need to show yourselves right now!"

I hear my dad's voice, and just like when I was a kid, a wave a relief washes over me; I know that dad would never let anything happen to me.

"In here, Agents Malone, Fitzgerald."

I hear Tanvier's voice behind me, then feel something cold being pushed against the side of my head. Footsteps get closer and closer, until I hear the flip of a light switch, and light floods the room. I see martin's eyes graze over to mine, and I nod my head a little bit, letting him know that I was okay, but knowing that this was going to be very tough to explain later.

"Tanvier,"  
"Jack, Martin, so glad you could join us today. How are we both doing?"  
"Cut the crap, let her go, and turn yourself into us."  
"Now what's the fun in that? I'm like a child on Christmas, it's always more fun to play with the new toys first. I think I'm going to like this one."

I feel one of his hands trace along my left cheek, and shiver, knowing exactly what he plans on.

"Leave her out of this, your problem is with me. I'm the one who was supervising the case."  
"Mr. Malone that's very honorable of you, but I've worked very hard to get her here, and I'm not quite done with her yet. Let's get down to business, gentlemen. As we all remember, you three were the main characters that killed my brother, and I, like any other human being, want revenge. I intend on starting right here, making both of you watch."

I feel the object be pushed further into my head, and it's then that I realize that the object is a gun, and Tanvier has every intention of using it on me, and possibly my father and fiancé'. I hear him cock the gun back, ready to fire. Knowing what's coming next, I close my eyes tight, hoping that my death will be quick and pain free.

"Say goodbye to dear little Elizabeth, boys."

Before anything can go on, I hear gunfire spill across the room, then hear a body hit the floor.


	11. Ch 10: Shattered Life

Discloser: I own none of the Without a Trace Characters. I only own Elizabeth Malone, and if she turns out to be an actual person, then I really wouldn't own her either.

A/N: Like on my other story, please only give constructive comments, no flaming! If you read the story at all, I would really like you to review. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours. Thanks!

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews **pealee, Hotchner, **and** Alicat Sanders. **Reviews are to an author what water is to a dehydrated man in a desert.

A/N: I have no more ideas for either of my stories! Somebody want to give me some ideas? Maybe even write a chapter? I'll give you full credit for the idea!

**Okay everybody this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. Let me know if you think I should try to doing a second part of the martin/Elizabeth series. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ellie, Elle. Elizabeth, wake up. Wake up, sweetheart."

My eyes snap open, seeing Martin by my side, with my father and a bunch of cops also in the room.

"Glad to see you join the living again."

Martin says from beside me, a smile across his face.

"Wha…what happened?"  
"You passed out, and fell down right where you stood. You scared the crap out of your dad and I."  
"But, where's…?"  
"Tanvier? He's dead. It's all over, Ellie."

Martin helps me sit up, so I can see Simon Tanvier's body, riddled with bullets from both agents' guns, being put into the black body bag, on its way to the morgue.

"Neither one of you got hit, did you?"  
"Nah, we're both good. I'm a little more concerned about you. You got a pretty nasty bump on here."

He says, brushing the hair away from my face, where I had been hit across the head the first time.

"First, you get hit over the head with a paperweight, then you get held at gunpoint, and threatened. You've having a great day, Ms. Malone."  
"I'm still very much alive, Martin."  
"Yeah, only because your dad and I showed up in time. If we hadn't shown up when we did, you could very possible have been the one in that body bag right now. You know how stupid it was coming up here by yourself; you should've taken another agent."  
"There was no time to organize some kind of team to come with me. I had to move quickly, before Tanvier ran off again. We couldn't afford to lose him again; I couldn't afford to lose him again. I just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with, Martin. Can you understand where I'm coming from here?"  
"Yeah, I understand, but I'm not the one you have to convince. He is."

Martin says, gesturing to where dad stands with Viv, Sam, and Danny.

"Your dad is going to be the tough part of explaining all of this. Then you have to try explaining it to the review board."  
"Yeah, well, the review board can kiss my very bruised ass."

Martin laughs at my small joke then helps me to a standing position.

"Come on, let's get you home and in bed, which is what the doctor ordered in the first place. Can a Malone listen to a doctor though? No, of course not. You have to prove that you can do your job and catch the bad guy."  
"Stop complaining Martin, and let's just go home."  
"Alright."

He says. Together, with his arm around my back supporting me, Martin and I drive back to the city to begin picking up the remnants of our shattered life.


End file.
